Crafting Motif 17: Xivkyn Style
Contents By Denogorath, Dread Archivist and Promulgator of Mandatory Doctrine The Master's new Xivkyn Honor Guard must be outfitted in a manner that will bring glory to mighty Molag Bal and fear to his enemies. The following stylistic requirements must be adhered to without deviation! See to it, or face the consequences in the scathe-rings. AXES A Xivkyn's one-handed axe shall have a blade like a headsman's axe and a narrow back spike with a slight downward curve. The two-handed axe shall have two headsman's blades. Both shall have metal spike-wings clustered just below the head or heads. BELTS A Xivkyn's belt shall have a geometric abdominal buckle large enough to cause discomfort when the Daedra bends forward. The medium and heavy girdles shall have sharp, interlocking diamond-shaped plates, so as to cause pain when the belts are used to bind captives. BOOTS A Xivkyn's boots shall have heavy metal toes to optimize the brutal kicking of downed opponents. These plates shall be articulated to allow the feet to flex without compromising protection or weaponization. BOWS A Xivkyn bow shall be faced with flaring metal spike-wings to enable the archer to parry blows. A Xivkyn archer's quiver shall be protected by thin armor plates held on with an excessive quantity of rivets, because who doesn't like lots of rivets? CHEST PIECES A Xivkyn's chest armor shall bear a pattern of overlapping metal scales, said pattern to evoke the general awe-inspiring shape of our Dread Lord's mighty skull without actually depicting it. The cuirass will give an impression of great weight, to convey the power and physical strength of the wearer. Chapter 6: DAGGERS The Xivkyn's dagger shall have a broad blade, so as to inflict wide wounds that shed blood copiously. Their hilts shall be flaring spike-wings, and their pommels shall be sharp so that at need the Xivkyn can stab back-handedly. GLOVES The Xivkyn's gauntlets shall have articulated metal sheaths to protect the fingers, augmented by steel talons that extend the reach of the warrior's claws. One size shall fit all. HELMETS A Xivkyn's helm shall protect the warrior's cheeks as well as her crown. It shall be studded and horned, and yet its visage shall evoke a terrible death-mask in the eyes of Molag Bal's enemies. LEG GREAVES A Xivkyn's greaves shall appear to be a continuation of the articulated plates on the warrior's boots, with spiked poleyns to protect the knees. MACES A Xivkyn's mace shall have a heavy octagonal head, with sharp, spiked flanges protruding from its faces. It shall look as if it had but to drop on an enemy's skull to crush it in. SHIELDS A Xivkyn's shield shall be roughly kite-shaped, but with a flaring spike-wing design on its face. It shall have cut-outs for thrusting on the upper corners on both sides, for convenience of both the left- and right-handed. Once again, do not stint on the rivets. SHOULDER ARMOR A Xivkyn's pauldrons or spaulders shall flare both upward and downward, to protect both the shoulders and the sides of the neck. They shall be accented with a dull red the color of mortals' dried blood. STAVES Spellcasting Xivkyn shall be provided with staves with finials like flared spike-wings; they shall look as if the mage could use them to disembowel an opponent if necessary. Within the three spike-wings, each finial shall have a central pointed metallic stone that will emit the staff's spell-energy. At a pinch, a Xivkyn staff can be placed in a floor-stand and used as a convenient torchiere. SWORDS Like the dagger, a Xivkyn's sword shall have a broad blade, so as to inflict terrible wounds on those insolent enough to defy the will of Molag Bal. This double-edged blade shall be kept razor sharp at all times. Flaring spike-wings shall cluster around the hilt. Appearances * ru:Ремесленный мотив 17: зивкинский стиль Category:Online: Crafting Motifs Category:Online: Books with Authors Category:Books about Daedra